pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:CLTwins
I can't use the chat cuz I can't see the posts in it. Sorry. :( P&I4EVAH! (talk) 23:24, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Your Message Hey, i see that you are new here, and that you are very eager to be a contributer. But please make sure you read our guidlines first. For example, if you just say "MAKE SOME MOAR!", it would be considered spamming because of A) You did not sign the message(Type four of ~ thingies and it should pop up when you save it.) B) The message makes no relevence what so ever. I am sorry to sound boring, but it is for the good of all of us. entering the 2ND DIMENSION'' Awsome!User:Jisu Lee/To do List 15:30, October 18, 2011 (UTC)'' (PS:What news ones?) RE:Come to the Chat Hey! Sorry, I can´t chat! The Wikia-Chat doesn´t works at my computer! :( I already called the Wikia-Team but nobody calls me back!! I´m sorry! :( Angelina747 My Talk Page My Blog RP If I RP with you doesn't mean you can EDITTT MY PROFILE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1Chance135 (talk) 14:24, October 21, 2011 (UTC) For the last time I CANNOT USE THE STINKIN LIVE CHAT! I can't see the posts or ANYTHING! I'M SORRY FOR SHOUTING BUT I SAID THIS ALREADY! >:( P&I4EVAH! (talk) 23:47, October 21, 2011 (UTC) me and disneydude finished 4 cartoon heroes movie so we are making a prequel come on please i miss you look uh,can you let me do the episode summaries.It's a crossover with my fanon story.But it might be a while,I gotta finish the other episode summaries of my episodes.-PnFforever (talk) 17:51, October 23, 2011 (UTC) 'Message from PnFforever' Dear Cillian, I know that it's been hard to experience the Fanon Wiki since you arrived but I really need you to work with me.You gonna make a second thought about V.I.L.L.A.I.N..I know that we had some differences but at least,we would make a great team. Sincerily,your friend: PnFforever PnFforever (talk) 16:13, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Dear Cillian, I'm having trouble with quota,I'm gonna have to wait to go into the chat,sincerily,PnFforeverPnFforever (talk) 17:35, October 27, 2011 (UTC) dear cillian,when you make the next episodes,select the plain page,I need to place the infobox.Also,tommorow,I'm converting your new page into a plain one. PnFforever (talk) 18:00, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Dear PnF i made how to teach your kids well? so you can use it if you want! Your friend Cillian Darcy Hey CL have you heard about the upcoming Phineas and Ferb Season 3 cliffhanger episodePnFforever (talk) 07:26, October 30, 2011 (UTC) And by the way,I'm a little bit busy,so don't leave a chat message after the beep.PnFforever (talk) 07:35, October 30, 2011 (UTC) don't knoe" Listen CL,I'm having trouble accessing the chat.This is gonna have to wait.PnFforever (talk) 18:31, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Listen CL know we make a great team but you keep calling me to the chat every late night.I know it may be day in your country but my country took place on the other side of the Earth.In short terms,if your country is day and my country is night.I think I should come to the chat if I wanted to. p/s:it's because I'll be busy doing the episode summaries for my series. Sincerily: PnFforever (talk) 11:07, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Listen cl,don't get upset but I can't come to the chat today,I need to do something today.Sorry about that.PnFforever (talk) 12:46, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I finished the 1-hour special but if you saw any mistake,it means I forgot the year they time travel to.Also I can't come to the chat today.I'm a little bit busy with something.Hope you understand bro.PnFforever (talk) 13:36, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Cillian And Lorcan Were Born in 1996 not 1988 maybe you should rethink about the year because the series took place in 2012 and since it got a crossover with my series,it also took place in 2012 Signed PnFforever (talk) 14:02, November 4, 2011 (UTC) The reason is that I wanted to come to the chat whenever I wanted to,okay.see ya broPnFforever (talk) 16:48, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Think about it,if they were born in 1996 and their birthday is during 2012 (purpose of the year is to sybc the timeline with my series since there's a crossover),they become 16,plus the 1st 12 months before they become 1 years old. no they just 17 they travel through time wait to 1997 dude read this: 1996-1 month 1997-1 year old 1998-2-year old 1999-3 year old 2000-4 year old 2001-5 year old 2002-6 year old 2003-7 year old 2004-8 year old 2005-9 year old 2006-10 year old 2007-11 year old 2008-12 year old 2009-13 year old 2010-14 year old 2011-15 year old 2012-16 year old see,it's not even 17,even if you change the date,they'll be 15. and besides,my series took place in 2012.Since there's a crossover with my series,the Cartoon Heroes The Series also took place in 2012.And don't even think about telling me to change the year,I know what you're gonna do.You either need to change the age their gonna be or push the year 2X.You really need to think about ages and year's correct sequence.PnFforever (talk) 19:43, November 4, 2011 (UTC) it was 2013 they are 17 you don't get it do you.My series+2012+your series=crossover within 2012.remember that there was a crossover with EKDC which took place in 2012,a year after the events of the trilogy,I don't want to spoil the continuity.PnFforever (talk) 19:59, November 4, 2011 (UTC) they are 16 in the 2nd movie of cartoon heroes! can't you just change it,if your series took place in 2013,it means my series also took place in 2013. no can do please,as a friend,just trust me on this one,I was also born in 1996 okay.I know what age I'm gonna be year after year.I'm doing this because I can't ruin the settings of my series.We need to work on this one.We're a team,you always rejects everything I always suggest.But just this once please..You can't just suggest on your own or do it.You need to think. so please.(sobs)PnFforever (talk) 20:05, November 4, 2011 (UTC) i love to but i can't i am sorry bro Look,I think you should give it a second thought,I doing this but not because I wanted to ruin your series.It's because I wanted to protect my series.For now,just leave the 1-hour special page until you think about it,think about how people feels if you keep rejecting ideas that was already exiting that you consider not.PnFforever (talk) 02:53, November 5, 2011 (UTC) P/S:It's because my series took place in 2012 and that there's a crossover with your series.If your series took place in 2013,how did the crossover happen.You need to think to keep the original continuity. you can do the episodes summary if you want LOOK.I'M TIRED OF YOU BEING A JERK ALL THE TIME,YOU COULD JUST FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO MAKE THOSE EPISODES BUT I'M TAKING THE CROSSOVER WITH ME.YOU MAKE YOUR CARTOON HEROES AND I MAKE MINE.IF IT MAKES YOU HAPPY,I MAKE YOUR UNIVERSE BEING 1 YEAR ABOVE MY UNIVERSE.GOOD DAY TO YOU SIR.i SAY GOOD DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PnFforever (talk) 14:21, November 6, 2011 (UTC) P/S LEAVE MY SERIES ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!